Merah
by CheshireGrell1297
Summary: Ciel adalah seorang anak bangsawan dari Inggris. Saat ini, ia berumur 13 tahun. Tetapi ia sangat manja dan ia selalu dilayani oleh seorang butler. Karena kemanjaanya, suatu hari ada sesuatu terjadi padanya. Apa yang terjadi?


Disclaimer: Saya telah mengakui kalau Black Butler dan kontennya punya Mbah Toboso. Jadi saya patut dijadikan contoh yang baik. #digampar

Warning: Wah, sepertinya AU? Apa? Masih gaje seperti biasa? Iya dong, kalo gak gaje itu bukan saya.

A/N: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari seekor Jayus Kampungan yang baru pulang dari tamasyanya di Taman Lawang dan saat Ciel ditinggal Sebas di Perancis, juga…karena saya belakangan ini terus merasa sedih #lebay

* * *

Merah

.

Ciel Phantomhive. Ia adalah anak dari seorang bangsawan yang sangat terkenal di London. Ayah dan ibunya sangat menyayanginya karena ia adalah satu-satunya anak yang mereka miliki. Ciel memiliki rambut berwarna biru kelabu dan matanya berwarna biru laut yang indah. Ciel saat ini telah menginjak usianya yang ke 13. Walau sudah berumur 13, Ciel masih belum bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Mungkin ini dikarenakan oleh orang tuanya yang sangat dan terlalu memanjakannya selama ini.

Bila Ciel ingin sesuatu, pasti akan langsung diberikan. Ia dirawat oleh butler setia keluarga bangsawan tersebut, Sebastian Michaelis. Ya, sebut saja butler kebanggaan Keluarga Phantomhive. Ia bertindak sebagai butler senior di Mansion Phantomhive. Ia memang terlihat sangat pandai dalam mengatur segala sesuatu. Berkebalikan dengan Ciel yang sangat manja, Sebastian ini sangat rajin dan selalu mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang diperintahkan padanya dengan baik. Bahkan dalam mengatur masalah rumah tangga yang rumit.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Saatnya bangun."

"…"

"Tuan Muda? Ini sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Tuan Vincent menyuruh anda agar segera menemuinya."

Vincent Phantomhive. Ia adalah kepala keluarga dari Keluarga Phantomhive yang sangat disegani masyarakat. Ia orang yang sangat kaya, tetapi ia juga rendah hati dan baik. Ia dapat dipercaya. Ia juga sangat menyayangi istri dan anaknya.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja, Sebastian," gumam Ciel yang telah dibangunkan dengan paksa oleh butler setianya itu.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Tuan Muda," kata Sang Butler sambil memberikan secangkir Earl Grey pada Tuan Muda-nya.

"Tetapi anda sudah harus menemui Tuan Vincent sebelum jam 8 pagi."

"Ini kan masih jam 6! Harusnya kamu bangunkan saja aku jam 7!"

"…"

.

.

.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap, Tuan Muda," ujar Sebastian seraya membuka kancing dari baju tidur anak dari majikannya tersebut. Satu persatu kancingnya telah dilepas dengan mulus. Sampai pada kancing terakhir…

Duagh!

"Butler bodoh! Kancingnya jadi rusak 'kan?"

Walau dicemooh dan ditendang seperti itu, butler tersebut tetap melanjutkan tugasnya melepaskan piyama tidur Tuan Muda-nya tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai melepaskan piyamanya, butler itu mengangkat Ciel dengan gaya bridal dan perlahan mencelupkan tubuh tuan mungilnya ke dalam bathtub yang penuh dengan busa dan air hangat.

Dibandingkan dengan sang butler, tubuh Ciel yang tingginya 152cm itu terlihat sangat kecil. Walaupun tidak ada yang menyadari, sebenarnya terlihat sebuah senyuman yang semakin melebar dari wajah Sang Butler saat memandikan Ciel.

Sang Butler, Sebastian itu sangat menyayangi Ciel. Bahkan terlalu menyayanginya, sampai-sampai sebenarnya Sebastian menyayangi Ciel lebih dari Vincent menyayangi Ciel. Karena itulah ia bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk Ciel-nya itu. Walaupun itu berarti mengorbankan nyawanya, ia bersedia.

Sebastian melepaskan sarung tangan putihnya. Kemudian, ia menyiprat-nyipratkan air ke kepala Ciel yang belum terkena air. Setelah Ciel basah total, ia menumpahkan sedikit shampoo ke tangannya yang menurut Ciel besar itu. Diusapkannya ke kepala Ciel. Wangi dari aroma shampoo itu kemudian menyebar ke seluruh ruang kamar mandi itu. Setelah itu giliran sabun cair yang ditumpahkan ke tangannya. Ia usapkan ke tubuh Sang Tuan Muda. Dari leher sampai bagian-bagian 'pelosok'nya berhasil ia bersihkan.

Setelah semua yang terjadi di kamar mandi, akhirnya kedua orang ini berpindah ke Kasur Super King Sized-nya Ciel. Sebastian kemudian mengambil baju dari lemari dan kemudian memakaikannya satu persatu mulai dari dalaman, kemeja putih berkancing, dan lain-lain sampai akhirnya Ciel sudah terbungkus rapih dalam balutan baju mewahnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan Vincent, Tuan Muda sudah datang," kata Sebastian sambil mempersilahkan Ciel masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Vincent.

"Ciel anakku! Hari ini kamu benar-benar rapih! Ayah bangga padamu."

"Ada apa, ayah? Cepatlah, aku ingin makan."

"Ya, ayah ingin agar kau pergi ke Spanyol untuk melihat keadaan perusahaan mainan ayah."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kumohon, Ciel."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ciel-"

"Ayah kejam!" teriak Ciel yang berlari ke luar ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga pasti akan seperti ini."

"Saya mengerti perasaan Tuan Vincent."

"Ah, Sebastian! Aku punya tugas untukmu!"

"Apa itu, Tuan?"

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, ayo. Katakan 'aaa'," pinta Sebastian pada Ciel sambil tersenyum. Senyuman khasnya. Saat Ciel membuka mulutnya, Sebastian menyuapkan sesendok kue cake ke dalam mulut Ciel.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Membuatku muak," kata Ciel kasar pada butlernya. Tetapi Sebastian tidak menghiraukan kata-kata tuannya dan masih menyuapinya dengan senyum khas itu.

.

.

.

"Sebastian."

"Ada apa Tuan Muda? Ini sudah malam, cepatlah tidur."

"Tunggu, Sebastian," rengek Ciel yang terselimuti selimut berbahan woll-nya. Sebastian kemudian mendekati Tuan Mudanya.

"Sebastian, aku takut."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Saya akan selalu berada di samping anda."

"Kamu janji?"

"Iya, Tuan. Saya janji."

"…"

"…"

"Sebastian."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Nyanyikan lagu 'nina bobo'!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa bernyanyi."

.

.

.

Jgrek Jgrek… Jgrek Jgrek…

"…"

Perlahan, Ciel membuka matanya.

Buram. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang sampai ke matanya. Kursi…banyak. Jendela…juga banyak. Dingin. Tidak terlalu empuk. Ini bukan kasur!

Ini…

"SEBASTIAN!"

PLAK!

Sebastian yang sedang tidur akhirnya membuka matanya karena terkena tamparan dari Sang Tuan Muda. Sebastian layaknya seseorang yang baru bangun tidur dan masih lemas hanya dapat bertanya:

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Ada apa? Kau Tanya 'ADA APA'? Kau tidak lihat? Ini bukan kamarku!" teriak Ciel yang langsung terduduk dari pangkuan Sebastian. Pantas tidak empuk, dipangku sih.

Sebastian langsung terbelalak. Ia baru sadar kalau ia dan Tuan Muda-nya sedang berada di pesawat dengan Tuan Muda-nya masih menggunakan piyama. Apa yang terjadi?

.

Flashback

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"…"

"…"

"Tuan Muda, maafkan saya," ujar Sebastian. Setelah Ciel tertidur pulas, Sebastian langsung mengangkat tubuh Ciel dengan mudahnya dan membawa koper yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. Ia masukkan semua barang ke bagasi dan kemudian menyuruh taxi yang ia taiki menuju bandara.

Sesampainya di bandara…

"Tiket malam, ya? Wah, anak anda sudah tidur rupanya. Hahaha."

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Sebastian.

"Ke sebelah sini, Tuan."

End of Flashback

.

.

.

"Sebastian, kita dimana?"

"Bandara Spanyol, Tuan Muda."

"APA?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau!" teriak Ciel yang dari tadi terdengar di Bandara sampai di Hotel xxx berbintang 5. Orang-orang yang tadi di jalan, busway, sampai di hotel melihat kelakuan Ciel dengan tanggapan anak-itu-diculik-ya-? Atau bapak-itu-kejam-sekali. Ya, walaupun Ciel adalah seorang bangsawan tersohor, ia adalah anak yang beranti sosial. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana rupa anak dari pasangan Vincent Phantomhive dan Rachel Phantomhive.

Setelah selesai dengan administrasi kamar, Sebastian mengantar Ciel ke kamar yang paling mewah itu. Ya, walaupun ruangannya lebih kecil dari pada kamarnya, tetapi hanya itulah yang termewah dari hotel ini.

"Sebastian."

"Ya?" jawab Sebastian sambil merapihkan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku 'kan waktu itu sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau pergi ke Spanyol!"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Tetapi Tuan Vincent yang telah menyuruh saya untuk melakukan hal ini bagaimana pun caranya."

"Apa? Jadi kau lebih menuruti ayah ya sekarang dari pada aku? JAHAT! SEBASTIAN JAHAT!"

"Ja…jahat?"

"Iya! SEBASTIAN JAHAT PADAKU!"

Sebastian hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan baru dari Ciel. Kata-kata yang paling menusuk ke hatinya dari kata-kata lain yang pernah Ciel lontarkan padanya. 'JAHAT'. 'SEBASTIAN JAHAT PADAKU!'.

"Aku…jahat?"

Ciel mengangguk sambil menangis. Raut wajah Sebastian pun berubah. Dari cerah menjadi suram seketika. Sorot matanya sudah bukan sorot matanya yang biasa, melainkan kesedihan. Sudah 10 tahun ia bekerja menjadi butler setia Keluarga Phantomhive. Selama 10 tahun ia mengabdi pada keluarga yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga sendiri. 10 tahun ia melayani Ciel dengan kasih sayang. Dan kata-kata yang baru pertama kali ia dengar adalah 'SEBASTIAN JAHAT PADAKU!' yang diucapkan Ciel.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Tolong jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelap air mata Sang Tuan Muda. Tetapi tiba-tiba Ciel menangkis tangan Sebastian yang mengelap air matanya yang membahasi wajahnya tersebut.

"Pergi."

"?"

"PERGI!"

Sebastian hanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ciel. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan Tuan Muda-nya katakan.

"Kau dengar? Pergi dari hadapanku! PERGI, PERGI, PERGI, SEBASTIAN!" teriak Ciel dengan kencang di hadapan Sebastian.

"Tapi…Tuan Mu-"

"Pergi!"

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda," ucap Sebastian perlahan sambil mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Tuan Muda-nya. Sebastian mengambil jaket hitamnya dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan Muda," katanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Tetapi saat hendak menutup pintunya dari luar, Ciel melihat raut wajah Sebastian berubah menjadi raut wajah kesedihan. Bukan! Tepatnya, sangat sedih.

Ciel sangat kaget melihat hal itu. Tidak pernah ia melihat butler setianya berwajah seperti itu. Mau dari Ciel menendang wajahnya, menyiramnya dengan air, memukul tepat di perutnya, menampar, menyuruhnya menari, tidak mau mendengar perkataannya, mengatainya, dan masih banyak lagi, Ciel sama sekali tidak pernah melihat butlernya berwajah tanpa senyum seperti itu.

"Huh! Siapa yang butuh butler seperti itu!"

.

.

.

"Uh, sudah malam. Kemana butler itu ya?"

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam

3 jam

"Si…siapa yang butuh butler seperti itu! HUH!" teriak Ciel yang kedinginan di dalam kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 a.m. tepat pukul 12 malam.

.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok makhluk berjalan di jalanan yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Sesosok makhluk serba hitam jangkung berjalan tanpa tujuan di tengah malam yang sangat dingin tersebut. Terkadang, terlihat kilatan-kilatan merah yang berasal dari matanya yang tertutup itu. Pria itu menggunakan topi berwarna hitam yang menutupi matanya, menggunakan tuxedo hitam yang dilapisi dengan jaket hitam panjang yang kerahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia juga menggunakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam.

Saat topinya itu terbang tertiup angin, tertampaklah wajah pria dengan rambut model belah tengah berwarna hitam sedang menahan hembusan angin malam yang sangat kencang. Seketika, salju pun mulai turun.

Hujan salju…

Pria itu membuka matanya. Matanya berwarna coklat…

Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahnya. Semakin lama semakin jauh jaraknya dengan Tuan Muda yang ia puja-puja selama ini. Tuan Muda yang telah memberinya semangat hidup. Keluarga yang sangat berharga baginya. Badai salju pun tiba-tiba menerjangnya.

.

.

.

TRANGG!

Ciel menjatuhkan gelasnya. Ia lalu merinding melihat pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Sebastian. Kau dimana?" katanya sambil mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidurnya. Sendiri.

Dikancingkannya kancing-kancing pada piyama putih kebesarannya. Walau ada beberapa kancing yang terlewat dan salah tempat, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya berharap satu…Sebastian, kembalilah.

"Sebastian…Sebastian, kumohon…kembalilah!" ucapnya saat memendamkan kepalanya pada bantal besar di kasur itu.

Ciel hanya bisa berharap. Ia menangis dan menangis. Karena kelelahan, akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, apakah anda baik-baik saja? Apakah anda butuh bantuan saya? Apa anda sudah minum susu hangat?"

"…"

"Benar…Tuan Muda tidak membutuhkan saya lagi."

Sepanjang perjalanan, pria serba hitam itu hanya bisa bergumam. Bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa, lalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama. Dialah, Sebastian Michaelis, butler setia Keluarga Phantomhive. Atau kita sebut saja mantan butler Keluarga Phantomhive.

Ia sudah berjalan lagi sekitar 3 jam yang lalu, setelah badai reda tepatnya. Setelah berjalan jauh, Sebastian menemukan sebuah tempat. Hamparan gurun salju ia tatap lekat-lekat. Ia kemudian keluar dari hutan yang dari tadi menyesatkannya menuju gurun salju yang bebas itu. Terang dan bersinar. Hari sudah pagi.

Sebastian kemudian menghampiri danau yang belum membeku. Satu-satunya danau yang ada di sana. Ia duduk di tepiannya, lalu melepas sarunga tangan hitamnya. Setelah melepas sarung tangan itu, terlihat tangan pucatnya yang berkutek hitam itu. Ia lalu membasahi tangannya dengan air yang sedingin es itu, setelah itu ia membasuh wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata itu. beberapa detik berlalu, ia masih duduk di dekat danau. Ia melihat refleksi wajahnya yang tertampang di permukaan air jernih itu. Ia tersenyum pada refleksi dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak memerlukan benda ini lagi, ya?" katanya sambil tetap tersenyum dan kemudian melepas sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali, ya sejak pertama kali ia bekerja sebagai seorang butler. Ia lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

CLING

"SEBASTIAN!" teriak Ciel di atas kasurnya.

"Sebastian! Kau tahu kan ini sudah siang? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" teriak Ciel lagi.

Karena tidak mendapati jawaban, Ciel kemudian berteriak…

"Sebastian!" di kamar mandi.

"Sebastian!" di tempat makan.

"Sebastian!" di bawah tempat tidur.

Dan yang terakhir…

"SEBASTIAAAAANNNN!" teriaknya kencang-kencang. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun jawaban dari butlernya.

.

.

.

"AAAHHHH!"

"UHHHH! AHHH!"

"…"

"…"

"DINGIN! HUWEEEEE!" teriak Ciel yang dari tadi tersiram air dingin dari showernya.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan ini ya?" tanya Ciel sambil mengambil benda tersebut. Benda itu adalah…

"Shampoo? Nama yang aneh. Biasanya Sebastian mengusapkannya pada badanku. Atau pada rambut?"

Akhirnya, Ciel memakai 'shampoo' di badan dan 'sabun' di rambut.

.

.

.

"Ah, sulit sekali memakai ini!" ucap Ciel kesal pada…bajunya.

Pertama, ia pakai pakaian dalamnnya.

CLICK

"Permisi, saya datang untuk mengantarkan makana-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AH! MAAFKAN SAYA! SAYA LETAKKAN DI SINI YA MAKANANNYA!" teriak Si Pelayan sambil cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar Ciel.

Ciel tidak menghiraukannya karena sudah sering 'dilihat' butlernya seperti itu. Lalu…

Kedua, ia memakai kemeja putihnya dengan beberapa kancing yang salah letak.

Ketiga, ia berhasil memakai celana pendeknya yang saat pertama kali ia pakai terbalik.

Keempat, ia memakai jaket biru yang dari tadi terbalik terus saat dia pakai sehingga membuat jaket tersebut kumal.

Setelah itu, ia gagal mengikat dasi pitanya, memakai kaos kaki hitam panjang dan kemudian memakai sepatu boots yang talinya tidak bisa ia ikat.

VOILA!

Selesai sudah sesi memakai baju.

Ciel kemudian terduduk di kasurnya.

"Sebastian…" kata Ciel sambil makan makanan yang tadi di antar pelayan tadi. Alhasil, kue-kue yang ia makan bertumpah-tumpah ria dari tangannya. Untungnya karpet, sehingga ia masih bisa mengambil kuenya lalu memakannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda," gumam Sebastian sambil memejamkan matanya.

"…"

"Barang yang tidak berguna!" teriak Sebastian sambil melihat refleksinya lagi.

Merah. Merah darah.

"Aku benci warna merah." Ujarnya pelan sambil masih menatap refleksinya.

Matanya berwarna merah darah. Dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ketakutan. Apalagi, tubuhnya yang jangkung dan pakaian serba hitam yang selalu ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat seperti pembunuh. Karena itu, selama ini ia menggunakan soft lens. Dan hari ini, ia membuang soft lens itu jauh-jauh. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya.

"Berpisah dengan Tuan Muda…"

.

Flashback

"Kulihat, kau orang yang cukup menarik."

"Cih! Orang kaya, mau apa kau di sini? Ini hanya kampong bukan? Penuh dengan penjahat. Pergilah!"

"Aku lihat tadi, kau membunuh orang yang berusaha menyakiti anak itu bukan?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau bilang aku pembunuh? Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Hahaha, kata-katamu bagus juga. Matamu juga terlihat menyeramkan. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang memiliki bola mata berwarna merah. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan kontrak?"

"Kontrak?"

"Bagaimana…kalau kau menjadi…penjaga sekaligus butler keluargaku?"

"…"

"Tawaranku lumayan bukan? Kau bisa hidup mewah. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga keluargaku dan merawat anakku yang baru berusia 3 tahun. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga. Tapi ingat, aku bisa saja membunuh kalian sewaktu-waktu."

"Hahaha, semangatmu hebat sekali. Baiklah, mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi penjaga sekaligus butler keluargaku. Namaku Vincent Phantomhive, dan kau?"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tak punya nama."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau…Sebastian? Sebastian Michaelis. Bagus 'kan?"

"Sebastian…Michaelis."

"Oh, ayo ikut aku ke toko optic, kita cari soft lens yang bagus agar matamu itu tidak membuat seisi rumah takut, hahaha."

.

.

.

"Aku harus memanggil dia 'Tuan Muda'?"

"Ya, dia anakku. Ciel Phantomhive, umurnya baru 3 tahun. Tugasmu adalah mewujudkan semua permintaannya. Bagaimana, mudah bukan?"

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda. Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Mulai hari ini, saya akan menjadi pengasuh anda. Bila anda ingin sesuatu, katakan saja pada saya."

"Sebas…tian."

.

.

.

End of Flashback

.

.

.

"Uh, koper ini berat sekali! Sebastian, dimana kamu?"

Ciel kemudian keluar dari hotel tersebut.

"Aku pasti bisa!"

Ciel dengan pakaian yang tidak biasa itu kemudian diperhatikan banyak orang. Pertama karena ia memakai penutup mata seperti bajak laut, hobinya dan kedua karena rambutnya acak-acakkan seperti orang baru habis terkena tornado.

.

.

.

Saat Ciel berjalan mencari jalan ke bandara, ada 5 orang remaja menghentikkan langkah Ciel.

"Anak kecil, serahkan koper dan semua benda berhargamu!"

"Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja! Aku tidak mau!"

"Bocah sialan! Berikan!" segera 2 orang remaja memegangi Ciel, 2 orang lainnya mengambil koper dan barang berharga milik Ciel, dan seorang lagi memukuli Ciel dengan kejam.

.

.

.

"Apakah…aku harus meninggalkan Tuan Muda?"

"Tuan Muda, aku sangat…mencintaimu."

Sebastian hanya terus menatap refleksi dirinya. 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Ia yang berandal dahulu sekarang menjadi seorang yang gagah dan tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan. Sungguh kesabaran yang benar-benar patut dipuji. Perubahan yang benar-benar besar dalam hidupnya di dunia yang keras pada masa lalunya.

"CIIEEEEELLLLLLLL!"

.

.

.

BUAGH! DZIGH! PLAK!

Darah menetes dari kepala Ciel, tetapi orang-orang itu belum puas. Mereka kemudian menendang perut Ciel dan memukul wajah Ciel sehingga ia mimisan dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sebastian…

DUASH

Sebastian…

CRAT

Sebastian…

KRAAKK

"SEEEEBAAAASSSTTTIIIIAAAAANN!"

**DUAGH**

Darah segar bermuncratan dimana-mana. Kepala yang berdarah-darah. Ujung bibir mengeluarkan banyak darah kemudian memuntahkan darah-darah segar berwarna merah itu keluar. Air mata dan ingus pun tergantikan oleh darah merah yang segar.

Mayat-mayat itu dibiarkan terletak begitu saja.

"Sebastian…?"

"Apa kabar, Tuan Muda?" jawab Sang Butler dengan senyum khasnya.

"Jadi, kau yang telah memukul Tuan Muda-ku ya? Apa kau juga ingin bernasib sama seperti mereka?" tanya Sebastian pada seorang anak remaja itu. satu-satunya yang masih selamat. Karena yang lain, sudah seperti yang dideskripsikan di atas. Keempatnya sudah tewas seketika di tangan pembunuh yang sudah lama tidak mengeluarkan kelihaiannya itu.

"A…ampun, Pak! Maafkan saya!"

"Ampun? AMPUN katamu? Omong kosong." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sebastian langsung menghabisi remaja terakhir itu dengan satu tonjokkan tepat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

"Anda tidak apa-apa 'kan, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil berjalan dan menggendong Ciel dengan Gendongan Bridal Style yang biasa ia lakukan pada Tuan Muda-nya.

"Sebastian, matamu me-"

"Tuan, jangan bahas soal ini." jawabnya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Apa anda ingin pulang sekarang, Tuan Muda?"

"Tidak, Sebastian. Aku ingin tetap berada di gurun salju yang indah ini. Terima kasih, Sebastian. Kau telah membawaku ke tempat sebagus ini."

"Seperti permintaanmu, Tuan Muda."

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Ciel terbatuk. Mengeluarkan darah dan mengenai jaket hitam Sebastian dan putihnya salju.

"Tuan Muda, mari saya antar ke rumah saki-"

"Tidak! Tidak, Sebastian! Aku ingin tetap berada di sini bersamamu. Aku ingin selamanya berada di sini."

"Tuan Muda…"

"Terima kasih untuk semua, Sebastian. Terima kasih juga karena telah menepati janjimu."

"Janji…ku?"

"Iya, janjimu. Kau akan selalu berada di sampingku. Benar 'kan?"

"Iya… Anda benar."

"Sebastian."

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku…aku…" sebelum Ciel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya. Sambil tersenyum di gendongan Sebastian.

"Aku apa, Tuan Muda? Eh?" jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum dan memandangi danau itu. Danau yang merefleksikan wajahnya dengan mata merah berkilat itu bersama Tuan Mudanya yang ia gendong.

Yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Dan pada akhirnya, warna merah akan selalu berakhir dengan kematian, bukan begitu?"

.

.

.

THE END

Ya~ CheshireGrell1297, Si Author Gaje bin Sedeng hadir! #gakadayangtanya

Yah, bikin fic yang sedih mulu. Tau nih, belakangan ini, saya terus merasa sedih entah kenapa. Terus, dari pada dipendam mending dijadiin fic deh sedihnya #plak

Oke, maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan (Readers: HUU! TURUN! TURUN! *?*) dan maaf kalo ceritanya gaje seperti biasa.

Oke deh

Bye bye muah muah #ditendang

Jangan lupa review buat masukkan~ #halah #abaikan

.

CheshireGrell1297


End file.
